Dragon riders and defenders of Berk
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are leisurly enjoying themselves one day but all that changes when dark clouds suck them into a black hole and land them in a different world they never thought existed, full of dragon riders like themselves now they must join forces and stop the evil king galbatorix before he takes over BOTH their worlds can the team save the dragons before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**ok so i saw how to train your dragon for the first time YES i'm aware the movie is like three years old so what lol and i think i'm obsessed! and i instantly though of eragon after watching it and so this is how this story came about, this is a way different story for me so it may be a little rough around the edges but i'll try really hard to make it good this series will focus on the movies more than the books so some details may be different than they are in the books if you're a fan of the book just keep that in mind as you're reading, PLEASE review i'd really love to hear from you guys, well, i hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Welcome to Berk! What can I say about the place except that it snows most of the time and when it's not snowing there's hail there used to be occasional dragon fights years ago, but that changed when I kinda sorta accidentally caught a night fury and tamed it, ever since then dragons have become a sort of pet and mascot for Berk. But enough about that, come on in, make yourself at home, because this story is about to change like you've never known._

_It was a typical day really it started with the usual morning routine, getting out of bed, making some adjustments to my prosthetic leg oh, and calling my dragon._

"Toothless! Hey toothless!" I called out for my dragon from the steps of my room.

In a matter of seconds toothless landed with a thud in front of me, greeting me in his usual noise, which was sort of a cross between a purr and a growl.

I stroked him behind his ears, he purred in delight.

"Looks like the weather is pretty decent today, how about a ride?" I ask.

He shifts his back towards me and I crawl up into the saddle I'd made for him which had what was like a gear shift that controlled his prosthetic tail which I'd also made for him back when he got caught in a trap I'd made which damaged his tail.

I slid my prosthetic leg into the pedal like contraption and toothless took off.

After a few minutes of drifting through the clouds which despite how many times we've done it, it never got old or lost it's splendor.

We drifted for a few seconds and landed at the edge of the ocean.

I jumped of off Toothless's back and took a fish out of the basket I'd had on my back, tossing it to him.

It wasn't long before Astrid landed next to us on her dragon Stormfly a Deadly Nadder, or, not so deadly I guess.

"Jerk!" she exclaims punching me in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I complained.

"You didn't tell me you were going on a ride." she replies.

"Sorry." I whined, rubbing my shoulder vigorously.

"I always love the way the ocean looks at sunrise, it's beautiful isn't it?" she asks.

_Ok, pause!_

_This touchy feely side of Astrid is rare, in fact I wasn't even really sure it existed, she's usually pretty tough and and little rough around the edges, I wonder what her deal is today._

"What's with the touchy feely today?" I ask as I watch Toothless and Stormfly chase after a bird.

"I don't know..." she replies.

_Things had been somewhat awkward between us since she'd kissed me a year back after Toothless and I nearly escaped being killed by the red death, a giant dragon that used to occupy the volcano on our island. Oh which by the way is how I ended up losing my leg, ergo why I have a prosthetic._

I was about to respond when I heard a funny noise, like a whirring noise.

I looked up at the source of the noise to find a swirl of black clouds twirling above us like a tornado.

"Toothless!" I called, climbing on his back as he approaches me.

Astrid does the same climbing onto Stormfly.

"What is that?" she asks.

"I don't know!" I yell over the wind that had started to pick up.

"Should we go investigate?" she asks.

Suddenly as if by force we start floating up towards the swirl of clouds, being sucked into the vortex.

"I don't think we're going to have a choice." I yell, grabbing on tighter to the handles on the saddle.

"What. Is. This. THIIIIING!" Astrid yells as we're pulled up abruptly into the dark clouds.

It was almost as if we were flying above the clouds, but not quite as enjoyable because of the wind and the fact that we were spinning.

And spinning.

"What's going on?" Astrid yells.

"I don't know!" I exclaim back as we continue to spin faster.

And then it abruptly stops.

And then it's as if we're falling through an endless black hole.

The last thing I'm aware of is falling out of toothless's saddle and Astrid screaming.

Then things go black.

Before long I regain myself, feeling my surroundings as my eyes readjusted.

I was lying on the ground, which was slightly wet and muddy.

_Funny, I don't remember it raining recently._

I think to myself as I try to support my weight with my wrists so I can sit up.

I groan, clutching my right arm which felt like it was broken.

"It's broken, I'll heal it after you answer some questions." I heard a voice confirm.

I didn't recognize the voice, it didn't sound like any of our kind.

I looked around for the source of the voice, as I did a boy, probably in his upper teens, with blond hair and brown eyes wearing a white shirt and brown vest with dark pants came out from some of the trees surrounding the clearing we were in.

"Who are you?" I ask, scooting back slightly.

"I think I should be the one asking you that." he replies.

"Names Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, son of Viking chief Spoik the vast." I reply.

"Viking?" the stranger asks confusedly.

"I'm from a village called Berk, I'm also the leader of the riders of berk, we have dragons." I reply.

"Dragons?" the stranger asks excitedly.

"That makes us allies I assume." he adds.

"I'm Eragon, I'm one of the first Dragon Riders to come about in the last 100 years." he explains.

"Right, where's your dragon?" I ask sarcastically.

_Saphira, come._

I grab my head with a slight screech.

_Hold up!_

_Ok, some will say I shriek like a girl, I do not, just had to clear that up._

"W-what was that?" I ask.

"I call my dragon through thought, that's how we communicate." Eragon explains.

"Ok well that's great, how come I can hear it?" I ask.

"I'll explain later." he replies as a ruffling sound approaches us, followed by the sound of breaking twigs.

My eyes widen as a huge dragon the bluest of blues you could ever imagine, stepped into the clearing, a glare in it's eyes as it looked me over.

_Eragon, who is this?_

I hear a female voice ask, it was still in my head.

_Don't worry, he's a friend, he has a dragon too._

_Oh really, well where is it?_

The female voice, who I was assuming was the dragon, asked again.

Suddenly I remembered falling off of Toothless.

"I don't know where my dragon is!" I exclaim.

"Astrid!" I exclaim again as I remember that she was with me before as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews :) i hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter, and for anyone who thinks it may be moving fast it's really not i know right now it will seem like it is but you'll see**

"I-I don't know where my dragon is!" I exclaimed again, not sure if either Eragon or Saphira had heard me the first time.

"Who's Astrid?" Eragon asked.

"My friend, she has a dragon too." I explain.

"Where could they be?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I bet Galbatorix has something to do with it, and that weird portal you guys fell through." Eragon replies.

"Galbatorix? Who's Galbatorix?" I ask.

(somewhere miles away, toothless's p.o.v)

I finally awoke after falling through that...whatever it was.

I swished my tail around a bit to get my bearings, noticing my, uh, what was it Hiccup called it, fake tail was gone.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was in a cold stone like room, bars were blocking any kind of exit.

I stood up, feeling something cold and heavy weighing me down and noticed I had a chain around my legs.

Suddenly a man approached the bars, he had a rough appearance, some weird hair on his chin, and gray markings, uh, what was the word again, oh, bags, under his eyes.

"Well well well, looks like the beast is finally up...I haven't seen another dragon since that blasted Eragon and his dragon showed up, you're a strange looking creature aren't you?" the man asked in a low crackling drawl.

_Strange? Have you looked in a mirror lately mister? You don't look so hot yourself either._

"Now now, an attitude like that will get you no-where, if you want to eat you better behave." the man drawled.

I forgot that when I talked all the humans could hear were a range of purrs, growls, and hisses.

From somewhere else in the castle I heard another growl, and a scream.

I pricked my ears forward hoping to catch more of the sounds.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, where are you?" I heard the voice ask.

That sounded like.

"HICCUP!" the voice called again.

ASTRID! That meant Stormfly was here too.

So where was Hiccup? I wondered to myself.

I lowered my head with a glare in my eyes, growling as meanly as I could at the man in front of me.

"That's right, there WERE two of you...and a girl, now I assume someone must be your rider." the man says.

I growled again and blasted fire at the bars.

The man had dodged my attack.

"Now now, that'll do you no good, these bars are indestructible, used to keep my own dragon in here when he was a baby." the man replies.

That's convenient, fireproof bars, perfect.

(meanwhile)

"Saphira, is there some way we can locate Hiccups dragon and his friend?" Eragon asks.

_We should go back to the camp and look for Arya, she'll know what to do._

The dragon replies.

"That is SO cool, I wish toothless could talk to me." I replied.

_Perhaps he could if you'd only learn to clear your head and listen._

The dragon replies.

"Toothless? Is he really toothless?" Eragon asks curiously.

"Well not really, he can retract his teeth when he doesn't need them." I reply.

"Exquisite!" Eragon exclaims.

"It sounds like your dragons are a bit different from the ones in my world." he adds.

"Yea they're not quite as big." I reply somewhat sarcastically.

I hear Saphira chuckle.

"Well come on we better get back to the camp and find Arya so we can find out how to get your friends back." Eragon says after a bit of silence.

As I stand up to follow him I groan in pain, my broken wrist nearly forgotten.

"Oh, I should probably heal that." Eragon says.

"Forget it, it'll take weeks for it to heal." I reply.

Eragon laughs slightly.

"You really aren't from my world." he replies, taking my broken arm in his hands.

My eyes widen as a bluish glow encircled my arm, instantly bringing relief.

"There, how's that?" Eragon asks.

I twist and turn my arm, bending and unbending it.

"completely...better." I reply in confusion.

"I'll explain things later, for now let's get back to camp." Eragon replies.

(back to Toothless)

The man had left some time ago, I continued to pace around the prison I was in as much as the chains around my legs would let me.

Somehow this man had captured me and Astrid and Stormfly but missed Hiccup?

Next I tried to think of a way to get out of here.

I sent out a screech in hopes Stormfly would hear me.

_Toothless, is that you?_

I hear Stormfly ask.

_Stormfly?_

I call back.

_Yea, where are you?_

She asks.

_In a prison cell somewhere, what about you?_

I call back again.

_I think a prison cell too._

She replies.

_Where's Astrid?_

I ask.

_I-I don't know, is Hiccup with you? He'll know what to do._

She calls back sadly.

_No he's not here, he's not in the building at all._

I reply.

"AY SHUT UP YOU GIANT BRUTES!" the same man from earlier calls as he opens the door to my cell room and throws a fish through the bars at me.

_VERY generous._

I growl.

"Galbatorix my king, we've found the rebels camps!" another voice exclaims.

"Do you want us to act?" it asks again.

"The sooner the better!" the king exclaims.

"You might want to know about their new recruit, he looks foreign sir." the other man replies.

_HICCUP!_

I hissed.

"You hush!" the king replied in a gruff voice.

"Fine, bring the foreigner to me, alive." the king replies.

"As for the dragon rider and his dragon you can kill them both." the man adds.

"Leave no survivors this time, we don't want a repeat of the failure at the Varden now do we? do you think you can handle that?" he asks

"Yes sir." the voice replies.

(back to Hiccup)

As we approached the camp that Eragon had been talking about a brown haired girl with strangely pointed ears approaches us urgently.

"Eragon! a group of Galbatorix's men are approaching, we must prepare for battle!" the girl exclaims.


End file.
